Penantian, Cinta, Airmata dan Kematian
by Chipoet23
Summary: secarik kertas yang membuat hidup sang Uchiha harus berhenti cepat atau lambat..  secarik kertas yang menyakitkan hati..  secarik kertas yang.. /'aku hanya pecundang yg membiarkan seorang wanita KEMBALI menungguku meski sekarang itu hanya sia-sia'


**Chara disini sy pinjam -walau dengan atau tanpa izin- dari Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke-Sakura**

**Warning: Gaje, garing, nggak bagus,kurang –atau malah nggak- menyentuh, Lebay mungkin, alur kecepetan, Typo juga banyak mungkin dan EYD super duper berantakan..**

**Ok, selamat membaca..^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PENANTIAN, CINTA, AIRMATA DAN KEMATIAN**

Konoha 08.14am

Dia kembali duduk di tepi kasurnya, membuka laci yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya, kemudian mengambil secarik kertas dan mulai membacanya –lagi-.

Yah, secarik kertas yang sudah mulai lusuh karena sudah puluhan kali ia baca, secarik kertas yang sudah mulai lusuh karena berulang kali ia remas dengan cara kasar.

Isinya sama, tak ada yang berubah, secarik kertas yang merubah hidupnya seperti tak bernyawa.

Bukan, tapi memang sekarang ia adalah mahluk hidup yang tak bernyawa –setidaknya setelah ia tahu apa isi dari secarik kertas tersebut setahun yang lalu-.

"Uhuk..uhuk!"

datang lagi, secarik kertas yang menurutnya menyakitkan –juga menurut semua orang jika diperbolehkan melihat – tiba-tiba terjatuh dari pegangannya, tangan kanannya berpegang pada tepi laci tersebut, sedangkan tangan kirinya nampak menutupi mulutnya.

"Uhuk.." darah segar meluncur dari mulutnya, matanya nanar menatap warna merah pekat yang berada di tangan kirinya, dengan agak goyah ia kembali mengambil kertas yang jatuh dilantai tersebut dan menyimpannya kembali ke laci, tak perduli bahwa kertas itu sudah lusuh dan sekarang terdapat banyak bercak darah.

Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju watafel yang berada di samping kamar mandi.

"Uhuk..Uhuk..Uhuk.." darah segar kembali mengalir deras dari mulutnya, segera ia mengambil obat yang ia simpan di kotak P3K dan langsung meminumnya.

Ia berkaca, wajah tampannya semakin pucat, badannya juga jauh lebih kurus dibandingkan dulu saat pertama kali ia kembali lagi ke konoha 2 tahun yang lalu, rambut emonya tetap mencuat walaupun tak terlihat cahaya terpancar apa lagi dari wajah tampannya.

Dia menghela nafas, agaknya sakit itu sudah mulai berkurang.

Drrrt..Drrrt.. ponselnya disaku celananya bergetar, tanda ada pesan masuk.

**From : Pinky Forehead**

**Sasuke-kun, kau ikut latihan kan? Aku, Naruto bahkan si tukang telat Kakashi-sensei sudah berkumpul di tempat biasa kita latihan.**

Ia kembali menghela nafas, agaknya ia lupa bahwa hari ini ada latihan bersama timnya, ia pun mengetik balasan untuk Sakura.

**To: Pinky Forehead**

**Hn…**

Dengan segera ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya menuju tempat latihan

Tempat latihan tim 7, 08.20am

"tumben sekali si Teme telat, Sakura kau sudah mengirim pesan padanya belum?" tanya Naruto gusar

"sudah bodoh, kau ini tidak sabaran sekali sih mungkin dia lelah kemarin kan dia baru kembali dari misi bersama Kiba dan Shikamaru!" Sakura menjitak Naruto

"Ouch.." Naruto pundung

"sudah-sudah kita tunggu saja.." jawab Kakashi yang hanya tiduran dibawah pohon sambil membaca buku pervertnya.

Tak lama Sasuke datang, "maaf aku telat.." gumam Sasuke.

"tak apa Sasuke-kun.." jawab Sakura merona

mereka berempat pun mulai latihan, oh tidak hanya bertiga karena Kakashi hanya duduk di bawah pohon dan membaca buku pervertnya sambil sesekali menengok ke arah murid-muridnya yang sedang latihan, mengawasi –kebiasaan lama-.

Buagh..

Trang..

Ting..

Sudah 3 jam mereka bertiga saling menyerang.

Deg..!

"cih! Disaat begini kenapa mesti kumat sih!" umpat Sasuke dalam hati, ia pun berhenti sejenak, namun…

"Teme, AWASS!" Naruto berteriak karena ia sedang melempar kunai ke arah Sasuke, Kakashi dan Sakura kaget begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

Rasa sakit yang datang dengan tiba-tiba membuat ia tak bisa banyak bergerak, secepat kilat tiba-tiba..

Craaass..(?)

Beruntung kunai itu hanya merobek lengan baju sebelah kanannya.

"Kau tak apa-apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura khawatir

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke

"maafkan aku teme, kau kenapa?" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke, wajah Sasuke pucat

"tak apa.." katanya lemah sambil memegangi perut sebelah kirinya

"maag mu kumat lagi Sasuke?" kali ini Kakashi yang bertanya, Sasuke menjawab dengan mengangguk lemah

"kau ini, pasti belum makan tadi.." kata Sakura sambil mengobati lengan Sasuke yang berdarah, setelah membalutnya dengan perban iya pun berdiri

"kau bawa obat maag mu kan? Aku ambilkan dulu ya.." tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke ia pergi menuju tempat tas Sasuke dan mengambil obat maagnya, yah Sasuke sengaja mengganti botolnya dengan botol obat maag.

"ini minumlah dulu Sasuke-kun.." Sakura memberikan obat dan air minum kepada Sasuke, Sasuke pun langsung menenggaknya.

"lain kali makanlah yang benar Sasuke." Nasihat Kakashi, Sasuke hanya diam memasang wajah setoicnya, agaknya sakitnya sudah mulai berkurang.

"sudah agak enakan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura

"Hn.."

"kau ku periksa ya? Aku takut maag mu parah.." tawar Sakura

"tidak perlu, aku punya dokter pribadi.." tolak Sasuke

"kau ini, iya aku tahu tapi kan doktermu tidak ada disini Sasuke-kun.."

"aku bilang tidak perlu!" Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menghela nafas

Sasuke memang tidak pernah mau diperiksa kesehatannya oleh Sakura karena ia tak mau Sakura tahu yang sebenarnya, tak ada yang tahu tentang sakit Sasuke, Ia tak mau membaginya dengan siapapun, dia merasa tak perlu memberitahukan siapapun.

"baiklah ini sudah jam makan siang, lebih baik kita selesai sampai disini saja dan pergi ke tempat makan.." lanjut Kakashi

"Ha'i" jawab Sakura dan Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke hanya ber'Hn' saja.

_Penantian, cinta, airmata dan kematian_

.

.

Mansion Sasuke, 03.50pm

Dengan langkah gontai ia memasuki rumahnya.

Duduk di ruang tamu, wajah semakin terlihat pucat karena lelah, ia pun menerawang.

Seketika segala kenangan memory dalam otaknya bekerja, seperti kaset memflashback kembali kejadian 10tahun yang lalu, saat usianya 9tahun.

Kejadian 10tahun yang lalu saat seluruh keluarganya masih utuh, saat semua baik-baik saja.

Masih lekat dalam ingatan betapa ia menyukai pagi hari saat sarapan bersama ayah, ibu dan kakaknya.

Masih lekat dalam ingatan saat ibunya memberi perhatian padanya, membuatkan bekal untuk dirinya dan kakaknya, memanjakan dirinya, mengobati lukanya, memeluknya jika ia tersakiti sambil mengatakan "semua akan baik-baik saja sasu-chan.."

Masih lekat dalam ingatan saat ia berlatih bersama kakak tercintanya, memperhatikan dirinya, kata-katanya yang selalu menenangkan hati, dan keningnya yang selalu di sentuh dengan kedua jari kakaknya jika kakaknya tak bisa memenuhi permintaannya sambil berkata "lain kali saja ya Sasuke.."

Masih lekat pula dalam ingatan tentang ayahnya yang selalu bersikap dingin dan tak pernah memanjakannya sampai ia sempat merasa bahwa ayah nya tak pernah menyayanginya, namun meskipun begitu ia tetap sayang pada ayahnya, ia juga percaya bahwa ayahnya sayang padanya ketika ia berkata "itu baru anak ayah.." saat ia berhasil menguasai jurus katon untuk pertama kali dan ia makin percaya bahwa ayahnya sayang padanya karena ibunya pernah berkata "ayah bukannya tak sayang padamu, ia punya alasan tersendiri kenapa lebih terlihat memperhatikan kakakmu, padahal yang harus kau tahu Sasuke-kun kalau setiap malam saat kalian semua sudah tidur ayah selalu membicarakan dirimu pada ibu, hanya dirimu yang dibicarakannya.."

Tes..

Setitik airmata jatuh dari mata onyx nya, ia menghela nafas dan menghapus airmata itu dengan ujung jari telunjuknya.

Ia kembali menerawang, semua kenangan tadi tiba-tiba hilang dan berganti pada kejadian pahit yang menimpa keluarganya.

saat kakak yang dicintainya membantai seluruh keluarga dan klannya, pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan menghasut dirinya untuk membenci kakaknya sendiri.

saat ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan konoha dan mengejar kakaknya.

dan juga saat ia berhasil membunuh kakaknya.

Tes..

Airmata kembali mengalir dari mata onyx nya, namun kali ini ia tetap membiarkan airmata itu jatuh tanpa menghapusnya.

Penyesalan hinggap dihatinya, setelah ia tahu yang sebenarnya tentang kakaknya, dan dengan membabi buta ia menyerang konoha sampai akhirnya ia sadar dan membantu konoha pada saat terjadi peperangan serta pada akhirnya kembali lagi ke konoha.

Sekarang hancur yang ia rasakan sejak setahun yang lalu ia mendapat secarik kertas yang isinya membuat ia syok setengah mati, vonis dokter padanya tak main-main.

Hari-hari yang dilaluinya makin sulit, penyakitnya makin parah dan naik level.

Ia tak rela untuk mati, ia masih ingin hidup untuk membangun klannya kembali –karena ia satu-satunya klan uchiha yang tersisa-, ia masih ingin hidup untuk merasakan kepercayaan dan kehangatan dari teman-teman serta orang-orang dikonoha kembali –walaupun ia sudah mendapatkannya-, dan yang membuat ia makin tak rela, ia ingin membalas perasaan teman satu tim nya yang dulu –bahkan sampai sekarang- mati-matian mencintainya.

Namun ia berpikir itu sia-sia karena cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan mati maka itu ia lebih memilih untuk menyimpan perasaan itu dari pada memberitahukannya.

Bolehkah ia berharap mendapat tambahan usia walau hanya 1 menit?

**TBC**

**Maaf banget kalau kurang menyentuh ya, soalnya saya baru belajar bikin fic kayak gini..**

**saya juga sengaja belum ngasih tahu apa sakit sasuke di chapter pertama (plaak), tapi nanti chapter ke 2 pasti saya kasih tahu..  
><strong>

**Okeh deh terima kasih untuk yang mau membaca ya..**

**Dan saya mengharapkan reviewnya..**

**Emm, tp jgn diflame ya kawan2 dan para senpai2, saya belum siap diflame..^^**

**Sekali terimakasih..**

**Chipoet23^^**


End file.
